


What did I do?

by KikiWritesStuff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kisses, M/M, Malec, morning malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiWritesStuff/pseuds/KikiWritesStuff
Summary: Alec Lightwood can't understand how he managed to get someone like Magnus Bane.Magnus Bane can't understand how he managed to get someone like Alec Lightwood.Fluff ensues.





	What did I do?

The sun bursts through the slight gap between the curtains. The stream of light is one of the many reasons why Alec woke up, the other being the constant buzzing of his phone. Alec groans as he opens his eyes, and reaches for his phone. There's many messages, two off Jace, one off Izzy, and five off Maryse. 

Jace: 05:49  
'Where are you?'  
'Oh nevermind I know where you are'

Izzy: 06:34  
'When you wake up can you message back please??'

Mother: 07:00  
'Where are you?'  
'Alec answer'  
'Are you ok?'  
'You're late.'  
'You need to get to the institute. This isn't how a Lightwood behaves.'

Alec sighs while reading the messages. He quickly types an 'I'm awake' to Izzy and puts his phone back on the bedside drawer next to him. He glances to the left and sees the man he's in love with. Alec loves mornings, but he especially loves them now, due to him waking up next to Magnus Bane, the man Alec was insanely in love with. The stream of sunlight catches Magnus' back, causing his tan skin to become even more beautiful. Alec loves the mornings, he gets to see Magnus without all his armour. He sees Magnus in his true beauty. Not that Alec doesn't appreciate Magnus when he's dressed up and wearing makeup, but he appreciates Magnus without the makeup and the hair product even more.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Alec whispers to himself. He didn't expect for Magnus to turn his head at that point. "My dear Alexander, I often wonder what that exact question. What did I do to deserve such an amazing and wonderful man in my life?" He says, his voice still husky from waking up and yet sounding so delicate. Magnus opens his eyes and Alec looks at them with so much admiration. Magnus' cat eyes. Alec truly loved them. He couldn't understand how anyone could hate them. They were so beautiful, extroadinary even. Magnus has never had someone stare at him with such admiration and love before Alec, and he still loses his breath every time Alec does. Magnus turns his body to face Alec, laying on his side, so that now Alec and Magnus are facing each other fully. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Alec asks with ease. It's been centuries since Magnus had last blushed, and yet at every comment Alec makes like this one, he blushes like a teenager in love. "Have I told you that you never cease to amaze me?" Magnus replies, moving closer to Alec. Alec chuckles before placing his hand on Magnus' neck. "You may have mentioned it a couple of times, yes." Alec says, before swooping in for a kiss. They continue to kiss softly until Magnus pulls away. "Hm, I guess I have to tell you more then." Magnus says breathlessly, going in for a second kiss. "Maybe you should." Alec replies in between kisses. 

They continue to lay in bed and kiss, oblivious to the buzzing off Alec's phone. Magnus moves to straddle Alec's hips, deepening the kiss. Alec holds on to Magnus' thighs before flipping them over. "I would love..."Alec begins, but doesn't continue, being lost in Magnus' kisses. Alec knows he won't ever be over the way Magnus makes him feel. "You would love what darling?" Magnus asks, his voice low and husky. Alec groans before kissing Magnus harder, hands roaming over Magnus' body. 

If other things happened before Alec finally left, then that would be between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it??


End file.
